the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rome
Rome was formed as a lasting bond between two of the largest and strongest Orders, the Creators and Destroyers. Through Rome, much of what today is called Western Civilization has its origins in the actions of the ancient members of this Chapter, for Rome has been nothing if not a force for art and culture in all things. Status: Active. Facts: -Rome accepts only Creators and Destroyers as members. Initiates can work solo, in Squads or they can be paired off in teams of two. -Rome, although it originated in Europe, has become a global Chapter and sees the world as its home. Members are accepted from any walk of life or background so long as they hail from the Meta Orders, swear allegiance to the ideals of the Chapter and can pass the initiation tests. -Rome grows its roots deepest in the military and business sector of any nation. The Creators will favor the business side of things, while the Destroyers tend to all things militant. This means the Chapter can call upon extensive wealth, technology and assets as well as weapons, soldiers and military assets. A very dangerous combination and one which has worked well for the Chapter over the long centuries. -Members of the White and Black Orders will be favored by the Chapter even if they aren't members. -Rome blames the decadence of the Ruling Orders for the fall of the original Roman Republic. As such, they are hostile to the politics of the Ruling Orders, especially the nascent New World Order. -The origins of Rome lie in ancient history. Romulus and Remus, the mythical founders of the city-state of Rome, were said to be actual brothers who were inducted into the Creators and Destroyers respectively. Together, they forged an army that brought discipline to the chaos and barbarism of their day. In time, they were joined by like-minded members of their Orders and thus Rome was born. -Rome was the force behind the rise of the Roman Empire, and they have been a secret force behind many of the later incarnations of Rome. The Holy Roman Empire, Tsarists Russia, the British Empire, even the United States are all direct descendants of the Roman way of life. -Rome exists as a bonding of the two Meta Orders. Members of the Chapter are encouraged to spend time studying their opposite Order, both so they themselves can grow and so the two halves of the Chapter can understand one another more easily. -Many within the Heretical Orders dislike Rome, especially the Order of Pagans. The Rise of Rome meant the defeat of the native pagan peoples in Europe and the Mediterranean. Rome itself absolved their actions because they felt they were bringing order to a land lost in chaos, a moral question which still continues to this day. -As the Chapter exists as a balance between the two Meta Orders, the Chapter itself espouses a philosophy of balance and moderation in all things. They do not wholly side with Republicans or Democrats, or Liberals and Conservatives, but instead seek a balance middle-ground to unite the two and keep the republic stable. -Aficionados of the Chapter will often learn one of the old forms of Latin, usually to correspond internally using it. While most members don't bother with such things, the practice itself is favored by the Prefects of the Chapter. -Sadly, the biggest enemy to Rome has often been Rome itself. At the end of the day, the Chapter is composed of Adepts from two diametrically opposite Orders. Despite their history of cooperation and mutual understanding, the fact remains that Rome often suffers terrible schisms as members turn on one another over questions of policy or theological disputes. -The Eagle and the Wolf are two important symbols for the Chapter and will show up frequently in the Chapter's art and language. The Eagle symbolizes the ability to lead effectively and because they can fly most Eagles historically are thought to communion with the Divine. The Wolf or wolves symbolize the founders of the Chapter and the Adept's ability to work together as a well honed fighting force. Modus Operandi: Discipline, discipline and more discipline. Rome was so successful against their enemies because they pushed for a well-developed fighting force and robust industrial infrastructure. They also trained their members to work as parts of a team instead of fighting solo in combat. While the modern world has largely adopted these principles, Rome still stands above the rest for their level of discipline and teamwork. Current Challenges: Over a thousand years ago, Rome lost its own empire internally because the Ruling Orders used the aristocratic families to seized control of the senate. Rome blames them to this day, and they believe that the fate of modern nation states will be the same as old Rome, a slow and painful death from internal corruption and stagnation. Rome believes it is their God given duty to stop the cycle. The Chapter has pitted itself against the New World Order, in fact many consider Rome to be the NWO's chief nemesis. Rome is a large and powerful Chapter, with two of the largest and strongest Orders backing it. Wolves of God: The elite fighting force for the Rome Chapter is the Wolves of God. Named in honor of the ancient brothers who founded the Chapter, said to be born of a wolf mother, the Wolves of God are teams composed of paired members of the Creators and Destroyers. These paired Adepts are 'soul-linked' together, causing the life force within each Adept to be tied inextricably to the other. If one Adept dies, the other will dies as well, right there on the spot. A Creator and a Destroyer are selected, soul-bound together and then tasked with seeking out the enemies of the Chapter. The reason for the soul-link is that it was the only way to bridge the divide between the Creators and Destroyers. It sent a message to the rest of the Chapter that we will either live together, or die together. Such a mentality has helped Rome to keep itself united even in the face of great strife and turmoil. Video References: Category:Man Category:King Category:Brotherhood Of The Wolf